The Special Room
by IM-N0t-PRoMised
Summary: Lucy arrives the prestigious Magnolia High, but ends up at the special room; meant for the ill. But high school surely wants to give her hell as she creates unforgettable friendships, with a mix of humor, and a side serving of romance...


**Hi minna-san! I hope you enjoy my new story, "The Special Room!"**

 _Song of the day: Disenchanted by My Chemical Romance_

 _Squad of the Day: I have a thing for weird colored hair people squad:_

 _President-Lucy Heartfillia_

 _Others- Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Erza Scarlet_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Chapter 1: We Clash

Lucy's POV

I was sleeping peacefully, leaning my head against the cold metal wall. Enjoying my dreamless sleep, a loud voice then shook me out of my state. Startled, I let go my luggage, as it sped down the end of the isle.

Remembering where I was, I voiced out my thoughts. "Oh yeah, I'm at the bus…"

A gruffly man wearing a tinted blue uniform, turned around and eyed me with a scowl. "Yer better get off the bus right now or I'll kick you out myself!" Okay, I get it tha you're having a bad day, but sheesh...

"What're yer doing, dilly-dallying around?" Now this man was really starting to piss me off. Feeling anger rising in my chest, I took calm, slow breaths as my hands curled into a fist.

"I'm sorry sir if you're having a horrible day, but...I hope that it'll become more terrible for you!"And there goes my uncontrollable mouth.

"Now that's it, GET OFF MY BUS YOU LITTLE BRAT."

Quickly grabbing my luggage, I then began to exit the bus. But before I did, I turned around and stuck my tongue out at the driver, "Hope you get fired from your job, 'cause you're terrible at it ," and before I knew it, I curled my fist and punched him square in the face.

Running away from him, he cursed at me as he insulted me, or at least tried to."Oh yeah, well you're just as terrible as me doing my job then!"

He sped off quickly, creating the smell of a burning rubber. And the smell mixed with chewed gum on the pavement. And the mixture of both scents made me want to gag.

Walking my way to my destination, I looked up at the graying sky, as wisp of stormy clouds slowly approached my way, ad if it's taunting me to go away. The cold wrapped around me like a chilly blanket, and not even the sweater I was wearing could keep me from shaking a little from the chill. _The season was suppose to be spring, not winter..._

Rushing as fast as I could, heavy raindrops touched the top of my head, and I took the cue to walk a little faster than before. But my luck was just as unlucky as before, As the rain began to pour down heavily, soaking me from head to toe. _Oh great_ , I furrowed in thought.

"I should have rethought my life choices," I muttered in frustration.

* * *

Walking my way towards a building in the distance, I trudged as a disgusting sound of wet socks and shoes followed me on my way. Yet fate struck again, as I tripped and fell face plant into the puddle of dirty water, and mud. I again picked myself up, and continued, scowling on the way.

I heaved a big sigh at the thought at finally arriving; I entered a rusted, yet elegant gate, as I arrived at a famous landmark here in Fiore. "Magnolia _High, huh?"_

To say that the building is huge would be an understatement. It was gigantic, standing over five stories tall. It's whitewash walls and rising staircase made it seem like a castle instead of a school itself. The raining caused the golden etches and trimming on the school flag hung all around the school to glisten. It made the place seem magical, as if wet fairy dust covered the entire school. Preventing myself from being breath-taken, I slowly made my way down the perilous sidewalk to the frnt

Arriving at the huge oak door labeled entrance; I entered the school not caring a single bit of what I looked like. Okay, maybe I sort of did. I rushed my way down to the left, hoping that I'll find the school's office without anyone noticing me. Excusing myself from others (although it wasn't much help), I accidentally shoved a guy with...pink hair out of the way. But from the number of times I had to crawl through the sea of people, it honestly didn't matter what I do.

After two quarrels, a fist fight, and many bunches of trash talk, I finally found the office which was _so conveniently_ all the way up the third floor. Knocking silently on the door, I was met with a scowling pink-haired woman. _How many people here have unusual hair?_ Looking at her name tag, I then politely said hello and talked with her. With a few okays, and mutters of, "I hate humans," I was then presented with a pamphlet to help me pick which dorm I was to go. Looking over the pamphlet I then thought of my decision.

 _Dorms of Magnolia High:_

 _Sabertooth Dorm- a dorm of discipline, power and integrity. And it's in our own rule to always win the_ fight.

 _Mermaid Heel- GIRLS ONLY! We welcome talented young women to join our dorm of sisterhood. Respect is our main rule._

 _Lamia Scale- The dorm of love! We protect as we love one another. So come join our dorm!_

 _Fairy Tail- We serve to protect our nakamas, and that's our main rule. We break rules, we don't fix them. So come join our guild of mystery, adventure, and eternity._

Looking over at the main four, I thought of the outcome.

" _Sabertooth sounds kind of sadistic, Mermaid Heel is all girls, which is just plain weird, Lamia Scale sounds way too lovey-dovey, but Fairy Tail…"_

Speaking to the woman named, Porlyusica, I then announced my decision. I decision I hoped I wouldn't regret. But I knew in the future I would.

" I would like to join Fairy Tail," I strangely announced with no regrets. Porlyusica then looked at me with a half-scowl, and half-smile. It looked like she was doing the evil villain smile, but hinted a part of a comedian's smile. The scowly-smile looked awkward to me.

"So you're joining that bastard of a guild, huh," she questioned with an "are you sure" tone. I nodded, assuring her to say that I will not change my mind ( _Will I? Will I?_ ). With an exasperated sigh, she then told me the procedures of the day, and that the rest of my luggage will arrive later in the evening.

Continuing with her catchphrase of, "I hate humans," she then gave me a key and my school schedule.

However with a questioning look, she read over my profile. She then called me back as she asked me to return my key. Taken aback, I questioned her. "Why do I need to, is there no more room?"

"Your, er…issue..."

Nodding with a pang of sadness amongst my chest, I responded with a lonely tone.

"I understand." But in truth I didn't. It was something I could handle, so why can't I just live my life like a normal girl would? But after remembering the reason why this even started, I felt tears brimming my eyes. I could just have let it fall, I know. However, I blinked my tears back knowing that crying will just make it worse. And its such a stupid thing to do. What is done is done. I can't bring anyone back, so I just have to deal with it.

I tried to look as understanding, but it instead came out as a death glare. She however was unfazed.

She then handed me another key, with the label of, "For the Special Room."

* * *

Finding my way towards the Fairy Tail dorms, I then came upon a cream-colored door, having the same label as the key.

Under the door were names. Erza, Levy, and Juvia…

Unlocking the door with the given key, I was surprised to find it was just another simple extravagant dorm, like the ones that you'd have at rich schools. I laughed at the thought that it would be like the ones at creepy mental institution.

On the far end near the entrance to the balcony on the right side, was a red and white themed bed, on the top were displays of sword. This girl must have murdered people for all I know! Deciding to look away from the "blood bed," I examined the other two.

Nearest to the door on the left side, was a bed with the mixture of rainbow, blue, and white. Near were tons of bookshelves and some of the books scattered on the floor. Judging from the cluttered books, it was no-brainer that she was a bookworm. And an extreme one at that.

And finally in the middle next to the red bed, was a blue and white themed bed, with posters and tons of cute and fluffy blue animals. Using my sort of psychic powers ( more like judging stupidity), she would have to be a lolita, sweet type of girl. And she'd have to eat lots of cake. Realizing my thoughts, I then face-palmed at my failed attempt to use psychology.

I then proceeded to look around the room. The floors were polished wood, with only one circular fluffy mat in the middle of the walls were the color white, and so were the curtains that hung around the balcony window. Judging from the other two doors, one would be the closet, and the other would be the bathroom. I mean, what else would you expect from this prestigious school?

"Good afternoon, I'm Erza Scarlet; it's a pleasure to room with you." Surprised but quickly recovered, I greeted her as she continued on her own way.

She then headed to the bed, which matched the color of her hair, as she took out one of the swords as she started to polish them.

Watching her gave me an eerie thought of what she might do with one of them.

Then, a girl came out of the bathroom, with only a towel clad around her body. She had disheveled blue hair that spiked in different directions, although she wore it with an orange hair band. She had peach skin, while wearing a childish, yet sly smile. Realizing that I was there, she attempted to cover herself more, but ended

Then from the entrance came another blue-haired girl. She had a neat, darker blue hair that fell into a soft curly wave at the end. She wore it with a navy blue beanie hat, which match her pale complexion. She seemed to have a monotone look, but closer you could see the barest trace of smile. She held a pitcher of milk with a tray of cookies.

But looking at the event that's happening she shrieked too, and everybody was shrieking, including Erza who finally looked up to see this mess. Erza swung her sword around and it tore the curtains, as she continuously repeated, "Stay back, stay back!"

The pale girl then saw the sword Erza was holding, and flung the tray and pitcher in the air due to shock. She then went to her drawer, the one in the middle, as she took some pills as she tried slow down her breath.

The girl with the wild blue hair then started laughing as if nothing was happening, as she wore an insane smile on her face. A creepy one at that.

Porlyusica had to come in to see this chaos and hollered "what the hell happened", and "a shut up," and that was when the room quietened down. She left the room with look of horror at what she had seen, and probably to report to the principal at what had happened. She then came back to yell at us. I could've sworn I was gonna lose my ears.

After things had calm down, we were all covered with crumbs in milk, as parts of the curtain were torn apart.

The room was utter chaos. And as a punishment for the commotion the occurred, we were to spend the rest of the day cleaning up the entire room. And no one talked to anyone during the entire time.

* * *

Lying down from the exhaustion of cleaning up and preparing and placing my belongings (which I thankfully did after the mess), I heaved a sigh as I never thought that this would ever happen, on the first day of my arrival here. Yet still, a smile crept upon my face as I started laughing at the thought of the event that had just occurred. And soon enough, the room were filled with laughter.

Suddenly, the scarlet-haired spoke in a carefree tone, "Anger issues."

The cheerful bluenette followed next. "I'm a Bi-polar."

Then the pale girl came next. "Heart malfunctions."

And so, it all came down to me. Turning my way away from the others, I spoke sadly. "Depression; I take anti-depressants."

Sighing, I stood up to post a few posters, and arrange my books in the provided bookshelf.

Erza's voice then cut through the silence. "We should change our clothes." And with a sly smile she continued, "so I can crush you all in monopoly."

Rushing to change, we all sat down at the wide open space in the middle. Erza brought the monopoly game, and we started playing.

* * *

Throughout the entire game, we all shared what we liked.

I shared that I like writing, which is the cause of my typewriter on top of my study table. I also like to read (In which Levy added that she loved to that too), learn about astronomy, stargazing, and I have bodyguards named after the zodiac signs.

The wild haired girl named Levy liked, apart from reading, decode codes, learn language (she already knows 27), and she likes to draw sketches too. Especially anime (she's a major otaku and fan girl). She's also the chess and spelling bee team captain. She was basically a smarty pants.

JAnd then the pale girl named Juvia said that sheis the team captain of the swim team, while she also is a part-time director and actor. She also loves to cook and knit, in which she owns a deluxe sewing kit. She also writes the romance section in the highly acclaimed school newspaper,

Meanwhile, Erza is the student council president (she also scares the living hell out of other students), captain of almost every sport team, has a major stage fright, and is a national champion at fencing.

We then continued playing monopoly, laughing our whole way through, in which the game ended with Levy winning, and Erza destroying the board. " _It was for the good,"_ Erza simply replied.

Finally settling down, we all lay down as a thought ran through my mind. With three girls that seemed normal enough, I think that everything will be fine.

But boy was I wrong. A roller coaster of life and death situations, lifelong lessons, and sassy sidekicks approached my way. And it wanted to give me hell…

* * *

 **Thank you for reading The Special Room!**

 **I will be posting chapters weekly, but on special occasions, I'll be posting twice.**

 **Have a great day/night!**


End file.
